


Poisoned Apple, Eeh?!

by M0N



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0N/pseuds/M0N
Summary: Bedanya, buah apel yang satu ini takkan membuatmu mati suri. Justru sebaliknya, akan mengakibatkan jatuh cinta pada orang atau benda yang pertama kali kau lihat. Inilah efek luar biasa dari penelitian Tsukishima, dan Yamaguchi yang tanpa sengaja menjadi korban percobaannya.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 2





	Poisoned Apple, Eeh?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Fanfiksi ini sudah lama saya publish di FFn, tapi baru sekarang cross-publish ke sini.

* * *

“Tsu-Tsukki.”

Mengucapkan satu kata itu saja, si pemilik rambut hijau gelap yang bersangkutan butuh usaha maksimal. Dia menghela napas pendek di awal pengucapan, hingga terjadinya jeda dua-tiga detik, ditambah pula dengan sorot netra penuh afeksi. Belum lagi secara tiba-tiba mengapitkan semua jari-jemarinya pada perbelahan paha, terlihat sangat risih pada posisi duduknya, seluruh gestur tubuh ini menunjukan gelagat... _I really want you NOW_.

Ada yang berbeda dari Tadashi Yamaguchi, pemuda itu tak seperti dia yang sebagaimana _biasanya_. Dan Tsukishima Kei sangat sadar, bahwa dirinya harus bertanggungjawab atas ambiguitas personal yang dialami teman semasa kecilnya. Tadinya ia menganggap ini sekadar lelucon bodoh semata, sampai indera visualnya tertuju pada buah apel yang tergeletak imut di atas meja dengan kondisi habis digigit seseorang.

Tidak ada dugaan buruk apapun, ketika Tsukishima mengizinkan sang sahabat lama untuk mampir ke laboratorium tempatnya menghabiskan waktu sebagai seorang saintis. Lagipula penelitiannya telah selesai dengan keberhasilan yang bisa dikategorikan cukup gemilang. Hal yang menjadi sebuah malapetaka adalah, membiarkan Tadashi berkeliaran sendiri di ruangan eksperimen tanpa pengawasan.

Waktu itu dia berpikir, takkan terjadi sesuatu yang merepotkan apabila meninggalkan Yamaguchi seorang diri hanya selama belasan menit untuk mengganti pakaian. Toh, lelaki muda ini tidak sejahil rekan satu _lab_ -nya, Hinata Shoyo, yang seringkali membuat Tsukishima nyaris ingin migrasi ke planet Mars guna menemukan secercah ketenangan duniawi – atau memukul brutal kepala cowok yang dimaksud sampai akurat sekarat.

Salah, mungkin bisa dikatakan terlanjur fatal. Terdengar bunyi _thud_ yang sedemikian agresif, saat dia baru menutup pintu laboratorium, lalu dengan mengejutkan Tadashi menarik lengan Kei untuk mengapit badan jangkung itu antara tubuhnya dan tembok. Dalam hitungan milidetik, serta-merta menisbikan jarak wajah mereka.

 _Kabe-don_ , saudara-saudara! _Kabe-don._

Sangat kentara napas Tadashi memburu tak sabaran, rona mukanya jelas-jelas memerah. “Kau kenapa?” dengan polos Tsukishima bertanya, senyum meremehkan yang khas sekali dia berikan. Sayangnya, sunggingan konyol itu kontan hilang dari bibirnya, begitu mendapati buah apel yang menjadi objek uji coba penelitian sudah dalam bentuk yang tidak lagi sama seperti terakhir kali ia melihatnya – ada bekas gigitan ganas di situ.

Efek dramatis yang dirasakan Kei kala itu, hampir menyerupai bom nuklir meledak di hadapannya.

Cepat-cepat ia mengubah ekspresi jadi setenang mungkin, menggiring sang korban eksperimen yang tak disengaja itu untuk duduk di bangku. Bersikap _gentleman_ untuk membantu pemuda tersebut mengendalikan perasaan aneh yang menggila, berulang kali meminta Yamaguchi mengatur pernapasan, serta mendistraksi pikiran pada hal lain agar tidak terfokus pada hasrat sesat – dia takkan mengambil keuntungan dari kesalahan ini. Miris, _treatment_ kognitif standar gagal, malah makin menjadi seiring berjalannya menit.

Tsukishima Kei, dua puluh lima tahun, seorang calon dokter dan saintis berbakat di bidang neurologi.

Untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama, dia panik akut atas kesuksesan luar biasa eksperimennya.

* * *

o O o

Mari pulang sebentar ke kronologi yang lebih jauh lagi, peninjauan mendasar dari problema rumit ini. Semua bermula dari perkataan Hinata Shoyo, “sebenarnya aku jatuh cinta di pandangan pertama pada Kageyama.” Tsukishima dengan seluruh rasionalitas yang ia punya, mengaku tidak percaya pada sesuatu yang naif seperti itu.

Dia juga membeberkan secara mendetail tentang fakta-fakta yang ada, soal kenyataan yang dibantu data ilmiah mengenai ikatan intimasi antar individu di muka bumi. Jujur, mungkin Kei keburu kesal karena Hinata yang kerapkali mengejek nasibnya akan berujung menjadi bujang lapuk – dan ia yakin sekali, ucapan rekan _lab_ -nya itu merupakan intro sindiran. Sebab hidup pemuda pirang berkacamata ini hanya dilingkupi pekerjaan, sains, eksperimen, relasi profesional, apapun yang jauh dari kata _cinta_.

Ia sudah hafal di luar kepala bagaimana rumitnya jaringan otak membuat satu keputusan penting.

 _Love at first sight?_ Jangan becanda!

Cara kerjanya jatuh cinta tidak sesimpel kamera polaroid, yang bisa instan. Berbeda kalau yang dimaksud dengan ketertarikan, kesan pertama dari sebuah pertemuan memang ancapkali menjadi pokok pentingnya – itupun terdiri dari sejumlah aspek pendukung. Akan tetapi, satu sisi dia juga tidak dapat menampik, fenomena ini mungkin terjadi pada beberapa orang (beruntung sekaligus sial) dari tujuh milyar manusia.

Kunci utama dari ilmu pengetahuan yakni rasa penasaran. Kalau ia berhasil, maka itu akan menjadi salah satu referensi sains yang takkan lekang oleh zaman. Jika gagal, maka apa yang dipercayainya selama ini bukanlah alasan pesimisme belaka. Tidak ada yang salah dengan mencoba, dan seseorang harus memberikan pembuktian lain.

Maka bermula dari kalimat (ejekan) implisit yang dirasanya irasional, gagasan cemerlang menyambangi materi abu-abu dalam kepala Tsukishima. Setelah meyakinkan mentornya, Takeda Ittetsu, kalau penelitian ini sangat menarik, ia diperbolehkan untuk merealisasikan eksperimen tersebut. Ah, tidak sia-sia dia sabar mendengarkan tiga jam nonstop petuah bijak dengan selingan filosofi klasik dari si pembimbing.

 _Passionate love_ yang dicirikan oleh adanya emosi keintiman yang kuat dan ketertarikan seksual nan tinggi, Kei menempatkan keyakinan bahwa itulah sumber dari perasaan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Jangan lupakan juga dua hormon penting, oksitosin yang merupakan salah satu dasar biologis dari cinta dan benci, maupun endorfin yang turut serta mempengaruhi rasa bahagia manusia.

Kata _at-first-sight_ memberikan ide mengenai perilaku _imprinting_ di benak Tsukishima, jadi subjek eksperimen nantinya bakalan jatuh cinta pada orang ataupun benda yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Ia telah mempelajari serta memperhatikan setiap detail yang dibutuhkan, penciptaan serum dengan jumlah percobaan yang tak terhitung menanti untuk diselesaikan.

Tsukishima jadi lupa segalanya; tak ingat dengan makan, mandi, mengurus penampilan, apalagi teman satu _lab_ yang menyebalkan – selain kebersihan ruangan dan alat tes, tidak ada yang dipedulikannya. Dia tipikal yang apabila sudah terfokus pada sesuatu, seolah-olah kiamat pun rela menunggu – bahkan Shoyo mengaku rindu dengan kalimat-kalimat sarkas yang sering dilontarkannya dulu.

Pada sampel yang entah nomor berapa, saat Kei menginjeksikan cairan bening ke dalam keju dan memberikannya pada tikus putih. Kurang dari satu menit, subjek penelitiannya menunjukan respon aneh setelah melihat bola yang sengaja ditaruh di depannya. Ke manapun benda bulat itu diarahkan, si korban eksperimen akan mengikutinya. Bukan sekadar cuma mau mendekat untuk bermain, tapi gelagat yang ditunjukan persis... jatuh cinta. Dia mencobanya pada beberapa kelinci, dan mendapati hasil yang serupa.

Bukan, cinta tidak semata-mata hanya berisikan kebutuhan seksual seperti ini.

Itu _passionate love_ , lebih mengarah ke hasrat biologis yang meminta untuk dipenuhi.

Pertanyaan krusial selanjutnya, berapa lama efek serum tersebut secara optimal bekerja?

Tsukishima belum mau mencari tahu jawabannya, dia masih sibuk dengan perasaan bergembira-ria.

Ia bebas ber- _euforia_ kala itu, karena tak seorang pun ada di situ untuk menemani momen keberhasilan yang dicapainya. Hinata izin keluar tatkala kekasihnya, Kageyama, datang menjemput. Meninggalkan sekantong besar apel merah di atas meja kerjanya. Sempat berpesan sebelum melenggang pergi, supaya Tsukishima sekurang-kurangnya memakan buah-buahan agar tidak kehabisan energi. Sebenarnya yang bersangkutan merupakan kawan setim yang ideal, apabila dapat lebih baik lagi dalam menghormati privasi orang lain.

Apa reaksi tersebut akan sama bila subjeknya manusia? Hinata bisa jadi partisipan yang berguna.

Bagaimana, yaa, rasa kesal Tsukishima bukannya beralasan sepele. Selain sering diejek soal kecakapan sosialnya yang dianggap minim, tak jarang yang dimaksud membuat pekerjaannya menjadi dua kali lipat – laporan laboratorium yang belum selesai, membuat kebisingan yang tidak semestinya, meletakan sembarangan alat-alat eksperimen penting, dan masih banyak lagi.

Maka sebutlah ini sebagai keusilan, sekaligus pembalasan dendam dengan sedikit kecerdasan ilmiah.

Kei menyuntikan serum yang dibuatnya pada sebuah apel merah, yang pasti akan diberikan pada sang korban kejahilan. Dan tentu saja ada senjata kenakalan yang lain, ia turut menyiapkan seekor kucing liar yang nantinya sebagai objek perasaan _jatuh cinta_ -nya Shoyo. Takkan ada yang terluka, paling si Kageyama yang sakit kepala karena pacarnya _ditikung_ kucing belang.

Katakanlah ia terinspirasi dari dongeng populer _Snow White_ , apel itupun lantas diberi nama _poisoned apple_. Bedanya, buah yang satu ini takkan membuat mati suri bagi yang memakannya, hingga membutuhkan ciuman dari sang pangeran untuk menghilangkan pengaruh racun. Justru sebaliknya, akan mengakibatkan jatuh cinta. Duh, sadar atau tidak, Tsukishima menempatkan posisinya sebagai _Evil Queen_ di sini.

Selesai, yang perlu ia lakukan hanya menunggu kedatangan Hinata, dan bersikap seperti tidak ada niat mencurigakan. Memeriksa ponsel yang sejak tiga hari kemarin terabaikan, menemukan beberapa pesan dari orang tuanya, kakak, dan... Tadashi. Teman lamanya itu mengaku khawatir atas kebiasaan Kei yang selalu melupakan apapun kalau sudah asyik mengerjakan sesuatu, dia tersenyum tipis dalam keheningan.

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, pertemanan di antara ia dan Yamaguchi telah berlangsung cukup lama. Mereka menyelesaikan jenjang pendidikan bersama, dan mulai terpisah ketika memasuki dunia perkuliahan. Kei bukannya tak tahu bagaimana sensasi jatuh cinta, dia sudah mengenal afeksi tersebut mungkin dari sebelas tahun yang lalu. Hanya saja, tidak pada pandangan pertama.

Masih tersimpan awet di memori Tsukishima Kei, saat Yamaguchi tersenyum dengan latarbelakang bunga sakura yang berjatuhan di sekitarnya. Satu perasaan asing langsung hadir menyergap, membuat detak jantungnya bertalu kencang mirip genderang mau perang. Kala itu ia tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk berterus-terang, dipikirnya mereka baru kelas sepuluh, masih terlalu muda dan ceroboh. Sayang, sikap pecundangnya ini berlarut-larut sampai sekarang.

 _Smartphone_ di tangan hampir jatuh terbanting, ketika tiba-tiba saja menerima panggilan masuk dari Tadashi. Tidak ada basa-basi klise semacam menanyakan kabar, pemuda yang menelepon Tsukishima itu secara _to the point_ bertanya, “apa boleh aku mengunjungimu ke laboratorium sekarang? Kau tidak sedang sibuk, kan?”

“Yaa, terang saja kau boleh main ke sini. Lagipula urusanku selesai untuk hari ini.”

Dalam kurun waktu kurang sejam dari percakapan mereka via saluran komunikasi suara, Yamaguchi telah berada di depan Kei. Pemuda itu sebelumnya belum pernah memasuki ruangan inti laboratorium, dengan alasan standar bahwa orang yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang untuk menjejakan kaki di sana. Jadi, saat ini ia sibuk mengamati ke segala penjuru tempat.

“Kenapa dengan tikus ini? Sepertinya dia sangat menyukai bola di sampingnya itu, yaa?” aah, lebih tepatnya dimabuk kepayang – jika saja Kei mau berkata jujur. Ia tidak memberikan koreksian apapun, cuma menanggapi kalimat introgatif yang didapatnya dengan mengangkat kedua bahu bersamaan. Mungkin dia lagi malas, kelelahan, atau malah sedang berusaha terlihat keren dengan caranya sendiri.

“Bagaimana kalau kita keluar cari makan? Aku bosan di tempat ini terus-menerus.” Saran yang ia lisankan ditanggapi anggukan setuju Tadashi, lalu tanpa firasat apapun, meninggalkan lelaki muda tersebut bersama apel beracun ciptaannya yang terlihat _innocent_ di atas meja kerja. Dan tidak perlu pendeskripsian berulang, situasi Kei berakhir jadi gawat darurat.

* * *

o O o

“Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Yamaguchi. Kau di bawah _influence_ serum buatanku.” Demikian kalimat pembukanya untuk memberikan penjelasan rinci tentang apa yang terjadi pada diri sahabatnya. Kei memulai dengan menceritakan eksperimen yang ia lakukan, hingga memberikan contoh kongkret pada keadaan tikus yang tadi ditanyakan Tadashi.

“Aku belum pernah mencobanya pada objek manusia, dan tidak tahu seberapa lama efeknya.” Sungguh, dia merasa klarifikasi panjang-lebarnya tidak berarti sama sekali. Yamaguchi menatapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan itu bikin perasaan bersalahnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Oke, satu bagian diri Tsukishima gagal menutupi kebahagiaan tatkala mendapati pemuda itu begitu menginginkannya.

Tidak, mana boleh begini. Jelas-jelas perilaku yang diperlihatkan Yamaguchi sekarang bukan murni dari kemauannya sendiri. Kei pun tidak ingin mengambil keuntungan, itu bisa melanggar kode etik, dan terkesan sangat kejam pada teman semasa kecilnya– ia telah lupa sepenuhnya bahwa sempat mengambil peran sebagai ratu jahat, _by the way._

“Ooi...! Kendalikan dirimu.” Tsukishima kontan menjauhkan kedua telapak tangan yang mendadak menangkup masing-masing pipinya. Menampar-nampar cukup kuat wajah genit lelaki muda di hadapannya, bermaksud mengembalikan kewarasan yang terlanjur pergi dengan cara yang lumayan destruktif. Tadashi yang biasa dikenalnya itu kalem, pasif, dan tipe yang menunggu diserang. Bukan yang pencicilan begini.

“Ampun! Ternyata bisa separah ini. Apa dosisnya berlebihan atau bagaimana?” di sela-sela upayanya menormalkan kondisi Yamaguchi, ia memikirkan faktor kesalahan apa yang terjadi. Alih-alih mereda, efeknya malah makin sulit diatasi seiring berjalannya waktu, sampai-sampai Kei memutuskan untuk memberi penanganan menggunakan obat penenang.

“Aku senang sekali,” ucap Tadashi ketika sedikit demi sedikit sukses meregulasi tekanan.

Kei serius gagal paham atas tiga kata yang barusan Yamaguchi lontarkan, “hah?”

“Sebelumnya aku hanya bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku karena takut, dan sekarang ia keluar sendiri tanpa pikir panjang.” Rangsangan bius perlahan bekerja, napas Tadashi terdengar satu-satu, serta pandangannya mulai sayu. Ia mengimbuhkan, “mungkin pengaruh serum ini bekerja luar biasa, sebab pada dasarnya aku memang mencintai Tsukki.” Kei tidak lagi memikirkan posibilitas yang didengarnya sebagai bahan pertimbangan analisa, dia fokus pada pengakuan jujur seseorang di hadapannya.

“Aku suka Tsu–“

“Aku mencintaimu dari saat kita bersekolah di Karasuno.” Ia menyela ucapan Tadashi, tidak mau lagi jadi pengecut yang terus-menerus menutupi perasaannya. Lantas menambahkan dengan suara yang lirih, “sudah selama itu, dan aku takut mengatakannya padamu. Kau bisa saja malah menjauhiku.” Menautkan kening mereka satu sama lain, hingga Kei bisa merasakan hangatnya napas Tadashi yang saling berkejaran.

Yamaguchi menjauhkan wajahnya, memberikan jarak yang sedemikian cukup untuk bertutur, “aku jatuh cinta pada Tsukki dari pertama kali bertemu denganmu dulu. Selama itu.” Di dunia ini populasi manusia melebihi tujuh milyar, dan sekarang ada lagi yang mengaku mengalami fenomena (ambigu) _love at first sight._

Andai saja sosok ini bukanlah Tadashi, Kei pasti akan mengulang kalimat yang sudah dia jabarkan pada Hinata di beberapa minggu yang lalu – bahwa yang ada di awal perjumpaan adalah ketertarikan, bukan cinta. Kontan memeluk tubuh yang hampir hilang kesadaran itu, tertawa yang ia sendiri bingung di mana letak humornya. Mungkin merasa lucu, karena takut mengakui perasaan pada orang yang juga mencintainya.

_What a pain._

“Maukah kau jadi–“

Untuk momen yang satu ini, giliran Yamaguchi yang mengintrupsi lisan Kei, “tentu, Tsukki.”

Di penghujung kesadaran Tadashi, Kei sempatkan untuk mencium singkat bibir ranum itu. Ia memeluk lebih lama pemuda yang saat ini tengah asyik bermimpi, lalu membawanya ke kamar perawatan laboratorium di ujung koridor sana. Siapa sangka niat jahilnya malah jadi senjata makan tuan. Namun, ia malah bersyukur, sebab tak perlu lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya lebih lama.

Butuh waktu empat jam lebih agar dampak obat penenang hilang dari Yamaguchi, laki-laki tersebut tahu-tahu berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan laboratorium. Sedangkan Kei yang sibuk mengupas kulit apel lainnya spontan harap-harap cemas kalau pengaruh serum masih ada, dia menatap sosok itu dengan picingan penuh selidik

Akan tetapi, begitu mendapati cengiran khas Tadashi ditemani jemari yang menggaruk pipi, ia tahu pemuda itu telah kembali ke keadaan normal. Mungkin efeknya hanya bekerja tidak lebih dari enam jam, atau sama seperti dongeng _Snow White_ , bahwa ciuman bisa melenyapkan pengaruh jahat _poisoned apple_.

“Apakah sentuhan bibir bisa memancing kinerja prefrontal korteks yang berisi bagian logika?” _but well_ , bukan Kei Tsukishima namanya kalau tidak berusaha menemukan alasan logis. Segudang posibilitas dia simpulkan sambil mengamati buah apel yang telah digigit Yamaguchi sebelumnya di atas meja.

“Tsukki, aku lapar.” Kalimat singkat tersebut membuyarkan segala pikiran yang melanglang buana. Kei meminta Tadashi menunggu sebentar dengan memakan buah apel yang ia kupas barusan untuk mengganjal perut, sementara ia mempersiapkan diri seganteng mungkin demi kencan resmi mereka yang pertama.

Tatkala dia balik ke ruangan kerjanya, Yamaguchi tersenyum sumringah seraya mengarahkan piring berisi beberapa potongan apel. Tanpa ragu mengambil satu dan langsung menggigitnya, kurang dari semenit, dia merasa ada perubahan signifikan. Tsukishima merasa ada gejolak yang tak tertahankan, serta hawa panas ganjil yang datang menginvasi seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia menatap Tadashi, mencoba menerka arti sunggingan lugu tersebut. Mulai curiga, ancap mengalihkan pandangan pada mejanya, dan tidak melihat si _poisoned apple_ di situ. Rupanya, pemuda yang belum genap sehari jadi pacarnya ini memiliki kebiasaan buruk untuk membalas dendam. Namun, ia tak kehabisan akal. Tersenyum ambigu, “kurasa, saatnya pembuktian hipotesis. Bahwa ciuman bisa menghilangkan _influence_ serum ini.”

Satu hal lain yang sekarang Kei Tsukishima pelajari, kalau...

Keusilan sekaligus pembalasan dendam memakai uji-coba ilmiah sebaiknya jangan pernah dilakukan.

**_Finish_ **

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiksi ini sudah saya publish di FFn untuk ikut serta dalam event TsukkiYama7Parade tahun 2016 lalu. Saya ingat secara impulsif memutuskan buat ikutan dulu, dan hasilnya cukup memuaskan.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Bersediakah memberi komentar? Saya tunggu.
> 
> Salam,
> 
> M0N.


End file.
